


Trust Me

by Chereche



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Klaine. Kurt refuses to join the Warblers, and Blaine is determined to get to the bottom of the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

In hindsight, Kurt would realise that there was far more to Blaine Anderson than met the eyes. However, in his defence, he had truly only known him a few weeks, and, after only seeing on occasion a hint of a more serious side to his nature, it was not really surprising that he would forget about it. To him, Blaine was a playful, amusing friend; one that managed to win extra dessert with the merest hint of a pout, or flattered his way out of trouble for running in the corridors or jumping on furniture. Yet, as Kurt would come to recognise, the same Blaine who, on their first meeting, had dragged from him details about his ordeal that his father still did not know about, was a constant presence lurking just behind the juvenile fun had by the teen.

None of these thoughts drifted through Kurt’s mind though as he sat there, avoiding eye contact with Blaine’s liquid gaze as he stringently sought a way to avoid his questioning.

Blaine was having none of it though, asking once again, “Why won’t you answer my question Kurt?”

Kurt stifled a sigh, even as he shook his head.

“It’s a simple question,” he persisted, an edge of annoyance creeping into his tone. It was that that finally drove Kurt to make eye contact with him.

“I know that,” he said, “one you’ve asked numerous times before. I’m not sure what it is you want me to say.”

“What I want from you is the truth,” Blaine replied matter-of-factly. “Tell me, honestly tell me, why won’t you join the Warblers?”

“How many times do I have to say this?” Kurt retorted, the barest hint of snark entering his tone. Blaine had been asking variations of the same question for the past few weeks, and really, he was seriously contemplating throwing one of his infamous bitch fits if it meant getting out of this repetitive discussion. Really, Blaine was like a dog gnawing at a bone, refusing to accept that there was a point after which there was nothing more to be gained.

The look Blaine gave him though, clearly indicated that he would not be dropping the matter, and so, it was with a huff that Kurt spoke, not hiding the irritation from his voice. “I don’t have the time to. You’ve seen how much work I have to do still in order to catch up with Dalton’s syllabus. I have to study all the time if I want a chance of maintaining my GPA. Singing with the Warblers is not going to help me do it.”

“You’re not being completely honest Kurt,” Blaine rebutted. “Yes, I know you have a lot to do. I was a mid-year transfer myself, remember? But you’re stressing out about this way more than you have to. And I know for a fact your GPA is fine. You got As and Bs in everything in the last bi-weekly exams.”

“I was a straight A student at McKinley Blaine, and I’d like to get back that status by the end of the semester. Swaying to the Top 40s isn’t top of my priority list.”

“It seems to me like you just have something against the Warblers.”

“I have absolutely nothing against the Warblers, Blaine. I really don’t know why you have the impression that I hate the group. I don’t. I just don’t have the time to sing anymore.”

“You had every intention of joining when you first got here. I even helped you with your audition song and then that morning…you just backed out.”

“That’s because it took me just one day of classes to realise that I’d be drowning in work and that it would be impossible to juggle an extra-curricular this semester. I just want to make sure I don’t flunk out of here Blaine. It’s my last option – you know that. I’ll worry about clubs next semester…or next year.”

Blaine perked up slightly at that. “So you’ll join us next year.”

“Now I didn’t say that exactly,” Kurt said, holding up a staying hand. “I’m going to explore my options. Dalton’s got a lot to offer; and singing really doesn’t do what it used to for me.”

“And that right there is a blatant lie. You love singing Kurt.”

“Used to,” he corrected. “Now it’s just…complicated.”

Blaine frowned at him for a moment, before a thoughtful look crossed his expression. “Are you not joining because of your friends? Do you think the New Directions would be upset if you became a Warbler? They wouldn’t you know…at least I think they wouldn’t?”

“Rachel would skin me alive,” Kurt responded, a wry twist to his mouth. “Honestly, they’d be a bit upset at first, but they’d get over it.”

“I get it now,” Blaine stated brightly, shooting Kurt a triumphant smile. “You just don’t want to make things awkward between you and your friends. Kurt, you could have just said that from the start. It’s okay if you rather not compete against them in Sectionals. You can join us after that, and sing with us when we move on. That way, you won’t have directly competed against them.”

“No Blaine. That’s not the reason why. And know that, win, lose or draw Sectionals, I’m not going to be a Warbler. Why won’t you just accept that,” he ended angrily.

“Because you’re the one insisting on lying to me Kurt. It’s always a different story with you. You don’t want to create problems with your friends; you can’t learn an entire new song list and routine in so short a time; you’re busy, and now, you’re not into music anymore. You know what Kurt…fine, you don’t have to tell me the truth. It’s apparent you don’t think enough of me to honour me with the truth. I thought we were friends Kurt, but it’s clear that you don’t respect me enough to tell me the truth, and I’m not quite certain I want to hang around someone who lies continuously to me about something.”

Kurt swallowed painfully at that. Blaine’s voice was angry, or even frustrated. He just sounded…resigned, and something was telling Kurt that Blaine was not only saying goodbye to this recurrent discussion.

“Blaine,” he said hurriedly, even as a coil tightened in his stomach. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, believe me I do. But I-I…I just can’t join the Warblers Blaine. Why can’t you just accept that? I- I don’t want to lie to you, but…you’re just so persistent.”

“There’s no reason to lie Kurt,” Blaine said gently, his tone considerably lighter. “I just want you to be honest with me.”

“But I can’t tell you,” he replied softly, dropping his gaze to the table. “I don’t want to join the Warblers Blaine. Can’t you just accept that, please?”

He could feel Blaine’s lingering gaze on him, and, squaring himself, Kurt looked up, meeting his searching eyes, surprised by how they seemed to pierce him straight to his soul. “There is something you are not telling me.”

“Blaine…”

“It’s okay, Kurt,” he told him, offering him a smile that did not quite meet his eyes. “I really have been pressuring you, and now you’re upset. I had not meant for that to happen. If you really do not want to join the Warblers, then I have no choice but to accept that. I’m not happy though; I really think the group would be good for you, but, hey, I can’t always have my way can’t I?”

“Blaine, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise Kurt. I should be for upsetting you like this. Now, hey, how about we go get some coffee and donuts and put this behind us, hmm?”

Blaine wasn’t as good an actor as he probably thought he was. For all that his words seemed kind and gentle, Kurt knew that he had not given up on the matter, and was instead letting it go for now. Kurt decided that it was the best that he could do for now, and accepted the reprieve.

“We can’t though,” he told him, with some regret. “It’s nearly half four. You have to be at the Warbler meeting in less than five minutes and I have to go to the library for some Physics stuff. Why this school doesn’t offer HSB I will never know.”

Blaine’s lips quirked slightly at that. Kurt complained about that at least once a day. Dalton insisted that the Pure Sciences had to be taken as a graduation requirement, whereas Kurt’s old school had allowed him to get away with Human and Social Biology to fill his science credit requirement. Kurt had chosen Physics since he had done it through middle school, but there was a huge difference between middle and high school, and now he was struggling.

“If you need any help after dinner, let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt told him gratefully. “Now go on, unless you’re aiming to be fashionably late?”

“I do like to make an entrance,” Blaine replied with a grin, before excusing himself. His cheerful face slid away the minute his back was turned to Kurt, a brooding one replacing it. There was more to this whole Warbler issue than Kurt was letting on, but he had no idea how he should go about finding out what was going on, and what he could do about it.

oOoOooOo

“You’re late Warbler Blaine,” Wes declared sharply when Blaine opened the door, walking slowly into the room.

A few chuckles accompanied the statement as all eyes turned toward the lead singer, wondering how he would respond. He had a few tendencies. Sometimes Blaine would concoct some fantastical story that would leave the council rolling their eyes, and at other times, he would simply break into song, cajoling them into joining him, so by the time they were done, the council would largely forget that they should have been scolding him. Neither of those things happened this time though. Blaine scarcely looked up, and indeed continued worrying his thumb nail while saying in a quite absentminded tone, “Yeah, sorry about that,” before dropping down into an empty seat without further comment.

Everyone stared at him disbelievingly for a few moments, before Wes, collecting himself, banged his gravel, restoring attention to the matter at hand. However he, as did everyone else, spent most of the meeting shooting searching eyes toward Blaine who largely ignored the proceedings, too lost in whatever was preoccupying him. He mustered enough enthusiasm for the song when they began actively practicing, but it was clear that his heart was not into it. And so, with the entire group loosing focus out of concern for him, Wes and David, after sharing a glance, brought the practice to a close half an hour early. There was no point in continuing at this rate.

Blaine apparently did not even notice, plopping down onto a seat as if a break, and not the termination of the afternoon, had been called for. Waving everyone else out of the room, Wes and David shed their councilmen demeanour and dropped down on either side of him, Wes draping an arm around his shoulder while David prodded him in his side.

“Oi, spill,” David ordered. “What on earth is going on with you today?”

Blaine stared at him, startled out of his thoughts. Orienting himself, he sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Did something happen between you and Kurt?” Wes asked carefully. “I know you were going to see him after class.”

Blaine’s expression fell. “I really don’t know what’s going on with him guys and I’m getting frustrated. Why won’t he join us, and why does he insist on lying to me?”

“The Warblers aren’t for everyone.”

“It is for him Wes,” Blaine countered. “Kurt would be a perfect addition to the group. I don’t know why you refuse to see it. You have no idea what we could do with a voice like this. Think of the harmonies we can pull off with a counter-tenor.”

“The possibilities of our set list would increase drastically,” David agreed, a slightly wistful edge to his voice.

“You finally looked at those YouTube videos, didn’t you?” Blaine asked with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “You were right. He is good, really good. But you can’t make him join the Warblers. Although, did he say why he didn’t want to join anymore? Is that the lies you meant?”

Blaine chuckled dryly before answering, relaxing when Wes tightened his hold on him comfortingly. “He’s told me numerous things, none of which I can believe. But the best happened after I left him today. He said that he doesn’t have time for extra-curriculars and that he doesn’t really feel like singing anymore. And then guess what happens? Mrs Hamilton stopped me and asked why Kurt was willing to try out for the choir but not for us. I told her that that didn’t make sense since he doesn’t want to sing anymore and she got confused. He talked to her about it again just this morning. She just can’t see him in the choir though; she thinks he’d be less restricted being in here with us. Kurt wants to join the choir over us guys – the _choir_.”

There was clear derision in Blaine’s voice, but given the Warblers’ attitude toward that particular club, it was understandable. The Warblers were indeed the school’s rock stars, and, in their own summation, the choir was second class. Indeed, the vast majority of those in the choir were people who had not made the cut to join them. They were the reject club in their eyes, and while they were not openly stigmatised as might have occurred in a public school, it was a fairly well known fact that the choir club was not held in high regard. And Kurt wanted to join it while knowing this.

 “We’d be the laughing stock of the school,” David murmured with a frown.

It was no great secret that several of the Warblers, Blaine at the forefront, wanted Kurt to join. Those who shared his music and drama classes marvelled at the things he could pull off, while others just wanted an excuse to throw him and Blaine together so that they could maybe get a clue over a couple of ballads. So, if it became known that Kurt preferred the choir to them, their prestige would undoubtedly take a hit.

“I don’t really care about that though,” Blaine admitted. “I just want to know the truth, no matter what it is.”

“Why are you obsessing about this Blaine?” Wes inquired, removing his arm. “You’ve known Hummel for what, a month now? The Warblers were fine before him, why is it so important now. You’ve never had a complaint about our songs before, and now you make it sound as if we need to step up our game when we’ve never sounded better.”

“We could be so much better with him though. He has experience in these things. He’s actually competed before.”

“And he’d probably just give us bad information to ensure his old club wins.”

“Kurt would not do that,” Blaine frowned, “why would you even suggest that Wesley?”

“They did send him here to spy,” Wes pressed, before backing up at the clear anger in Blaine’s eyes. “Look, I’m not insulting your friend, I’m just saying you’ve got a rather…odd attachment to him for knowing him for such a little time period. Look, if Hummel doesn’t want to join us, then leave it be and stop trailing after him around the school begging. It’s unsightly. We are not wanting for members, and we should not be asking people to join. They should come to us. You need to start acting like the leader you are Blaine. I’ve been patient with you these past weeks, but if he is serious about this choir thing then you need to back off so we can swing this in a way that saves us face.”

“The Warblers really aren’t my concern at this point Wesley,” Blaine told him bluntly. “You know what, excuse me guys. I think I need to be alone for a while. I’m sorry about what happened in practice today. It won’t happen again.”

 “Blaine,” Wes began, “look, I wasn’t trying to insult Hummel.”

“I know,” he replied, giving him a vague smile as he stood, “but I think I just figured out half the problem. Thanks Wes, your words really put things into perspective for me.”

oOoOoOoOo

“What was that about?” Trent asked cautiously as Blaine made his way slowly down the corridor, a dismal look on his face.

Blaine offered him a small smile before rubbing at the back of his neck. “I decided to put a theory to the test…and it backfired.”

Given the strength with which Kurt’s door had been slammed behind the Warbler, Trent warranted that that was quite the understatement. However, given how woe begotten Blaine was looking, he decided against mentioning it. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he offered, falling into step beside Blaine.

The lead Warbler stopped when they reached the staircase, and, after a moment’s pause, dropped down onto the top step, Trent mimicking him. “I’ve been trying to figure out why Kurt doesn’t want to join us. I thought that he was being untruthful because he didn’t want to insult us. I didn’t realise until my talk with Wes recently how…pompous we can come across sometimes. Hey, don’t look at me like that. If you had heard Wes and his words the other day, you would think the same thing. He sound so self-adulated it sickened me; and then I realised, what if we as a group were coming across like that to Kurt. I figured that was why Kurt is so against joining. He didn’t have the easiest time against the popular kids in his old school. I figured we were acting like them in some way and he wanted no part of it.

“I went to talk to him and promise that that really wasn’t the case, and that we’re really a nice group. Somehow that descended into us…fighting as you probably heard, and well, then he kicked me out of his room. Really, he doesn’t look as strong as he really is.”

“You offended him in some way?”

“I really don’t know,” Blaine admitted. “He seemed more amused than anything at first, but when I asked him what was his reason if I was wrong, he got defensive, and the we fought. I really don’t know what to do anymore.  I’m just about ready to give up on him and this. It isn’t worth it anymore. I just…why won’t he give me a straight answer? I hate how he just pushes me away. We get along so great at other times, but anytime I bring up the Warblers he does this. Why won’t he just tell me?”

Trent did not respond for long moments, and eventually, Blaine shot him a curious look. He frowned at the torn expression the other teenager bore. Trent was wringing his hands, and his face was twisted in a way that suggesting that he was contemplating on something quite important. “Trent?” he asked curiously, forgetting about Kurt momentarily. “You okay?”

The said teenager flinched, as if he had forgotten about his presence entirely. Trent met his gaze hesitantly, seemingly deciding upon something before sighing. “This really isn’t my business,” he muttered to himself before squaring his shoulders. “Maybe it isn’t that Kurt doesn’t want to tell you the truth Blaine. Maybe Kurt just…can’t tell you, or is really reluctant to.”

Blaine could only stare at him. “What do you mean Trent? Kurt knows he can tell me anything. I’d never judge him for it.”

“He knows that,” Trent agreed, “or at least I think he knows that. But I think that this time is different, and that something may be preventing him from talking to you like he would usually.”

“Trent, is there something you know that I don’t?”

The taller boy looked away. “Maybe…maybe you should talk to Wes about this one more time. Ask him why Kurt won’t audition.”

“Wow, hang on here. What does Wes have to do with Kurt?” When the teenager did not respond, Blaine added an edge of steel to his tone. “Answer me Trent. Do you know what’s going on?”

“This really isn’t my concern,” Trent repeated. “But I hate seeing…this. Kurt’s a good person, and I agree that we could use him. That’s why I think you should talk to Wes before you try to talk to Kurt about…this again.”

“What would Wes have to do with Kurt not joining?” Blaine inquired again, frowning. “Come on Trent. You can’t say something like that and expect me not to press you for more details.”

“Look. I’m not one hundred percent sure I have all the facts here. All I know is that I saw Wes and Kurt talking the other day…well it wasn’t really talking. They were in the library and Wes was…scolding Kurt. It was about how you were acting the other day. He told Kurt that he was making things worse for the Warblers, which he didn’t think was possible given that he had made sure he wasn’t one of us.”

“What?!” Blaine growled, springing to his feet. “Trent, please tell me you are not serious right now.”

“I have no reason to lie about this Blaine,” Trent pointed out. “I know you don’t want to believe me. Wes is your best friend. That’s why I’m telling you to talk to Wes. Ask him for yourself if he has anything to do with why Kurt won’t join the Warblers. You know him best; you’ll see if he’s telling the truth. Blaine; I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to say anything for this very reason, but you’re miserable and I think Kurt is getting tired of waylaying you rather than telling you a truth you may not believe. So please, don’t take my word for it. Go find out the truth for yourself.”

“You’re right Trent,” Blaine told him in an oddly emotion less tone. “He is my best friend. But that means I know best what he’s capable of.”

“And you don’t think he’d do this.”

“Actually, I think he’s very much capable of doing this. Thanks Trent,” he said, offering him a ghost of a smile. “You’ve been a big help to me today. I owe you one.”

“It’s nothing Blaine,” he responded, a bit shocked still that the Warbler believed his words. “Um…what are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to talk to dear old Wesley and see exactly what all of this is about. I’ll be dealing with Kurt after that. So if you’ll excuse me, I have things I must do.”

“Sure Blaine…good luck,” Trent added, watching as he strode determinedly down the step. Taking in the stiffness in his stride, Trent could not help but be somewhat glad that he was not the one going to be experiencing the wrath of Blaine.

OOoOooOoOoo

When Kurt had come up here after dinner, he really had not expected to receive a visitor. It couldn’t be Blaine; he hadn’t even been at dinner, which meant that he was probably cajoling the workers into giving him a (dessert laden) meal to compensate. “Come in,” Kurt called, back turned to the door as he rummaged through his belongings. It was probably his lab partner coming to double check Kurt’s findings. He was thus surprised to find Blaine there when he turned, Wes beside him. His stomach sank as he took in Blaine’s thunderous expression – Wes looked far from happy as well.

A kernel of panic wormed its way through Dalton’s newest student. What was going on here? He’d kept his side of the bargain, so why was Blaine looking so murderous?

“B-Blaine.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your night like this Kurt, but I’m afraid this couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I need you to co-operate with me Kurt. No yelling, no avoiding, no kicking me out and _no lying._ This is too important now for any games okay?”

The level of sternness in his voice made it abundantly clear that nothing but obedience would be accepted from him at the moment. Kurt could only nod and brace himself for what was to come. He had no idea what else he could do with Wes standing there. He had tried his best, hadn’t he? And yet, it seemed that Wes hadn’t been prepared to follow through on his word. There was nothing left for him to do but accept that he was about to lose the only friend he had here at the school.

Blaine stared at him, assessing his willingness to co-operate before nodding. “This doesn’t have to be difficult at all. I just need you to answer a few questions for me honestly okay?”

“Yes Blaine,” he responded, a slight edge of defeat colouring his tone. He shot a glance toward Wes, and was surprised, yet partly perturbed to see that the Asian was not shooting him that conniving smirk he had grown used to. Indeed, he seemed…subdued as he stood there beside his friend, not really looking at anything in particular as his eyes roved around the room.

“Did Wesley tell you not to audition?”

The blunt question caught him off-guard, and Kurt could only gape, his eyes darting between the two of them. What was this, some sort of joke? How was he supposed to answer that? His tongue darted out to swipe across suddenly dry lips as he struggled to think of a proper response. It wasn’t like he could say the truth could he?

“I-I’m not sure what you mean Blaine. I told you-“

“And I told you I want honesty,” Blaine interrupted, his words slicing through Kurt. He stopped and stared at him. Now this was a Blaine he had never seen before. Blaine’s voice was cold and direct, his eyes hard as they bore into his. Kurt could barely resist the urge to take a step backwards. Blaine was exuding control and authority right now, and Kurt felt helpless to fight against it.

“Blaine…”

“It’s a simple yes or no question, Kurt,” Blaine informed him. “Did Wesley tell you not to audition?”

Kurt swallowed again, focussing more on the Asian beside him. Wes was mostly looking at the floor now, but as if sensing his gaze, looked up briefly. He gave him what amounted to a weak glare, but there was none of the animosity that had been there before. Kurt had half expected him to issue some non-verbal warning to him to keep trying to deflect the truth. However, Kurt realised, Blaine, somehow or the other, must, at the very least, suspect that something had happened between the two of them. Why else that strange question and the defeated air that surrounded Wes currently. Blaine had to suspect the truth…but if that was the case, why did Kurt feel as if some of Blaine’s anger was being directed at him.

“Kurt,” Blaine intoned, warning clear in his tone.

The usually patient teenager seemed not in the mood to allow Kurt to drift in his thoughts for any longer, and so, swallowing, Kurt nodded.

“Verbal answer, please.”

“Y-Yes Blaine,” he said, in a shaky tone.

“Yes, what?” the teenager pressed, earning himself a slight glare from the boy.

“Yes, he told me not to join,” Kurt said. “Now are you going to tell me what-“

“I’m asking the questions Kurt,” Blaine interrupted in a firm, yet, somewhat gentler tone. “Now tell me. Did he use our friendship as the reason for you not joining?”

“B-Blaine,” he whispered, darting a gaze to Wes, who was just staring down at the ground now, as if he wished none of this was happening.

“Answer me Kurt,” Blaine demanded.

“H-he did.” Kurt swallowed as Blaine’s gaze darkened further. But thankfully, the look was not levelled on him, but on the person standing beside Blaine.

“Now that’s all the confirmation I needed to hear,” Blaine said, turning to the person beside him. “Leave us Wesley,” he all but spat.

“What’s different between what he said and what I did,” Wes snapped, looking up for the first time since this began. “I told you that-“

“And _what_ reason do I have to believe in you now?” he said bluntly, and Kurt noticed the way Wes flinched. “Now get out of here. And don’t think that I was joking when I said that I was going to a teacher in the morning. I won’t let anyone, not even _you,_ get away with bullying.”

“But…but I haven’t been bullied Blaine,” Kurt protested, shakily.

The look Blaine shot him made him look down, feeling suddenly like a well chastised child.

“Forgive me when I say that I do not trust your judgement in these matters right now Kurt. We will be having a _thorough_ conversation about it, but first…Wesley, _get out_.”

Wes seemed to need no further invitation than that. As the door closed behind him, Kurt couldn’t help but wish that he could have left with him when Blaine’s full attention settled on him. When he did not say anything after a few moments, Kurt shifted uncomfortably, before saying, “Blaine, I haven’t been bullied. You can’t get Wes in trouble because of…this. You don’t need to involve anyone else in this.”

“And I disagree,” Blaine rebutted.

“Blaine…”

“Hush Kurt. Let’s not talk about what’s going to happen to Wesley, hmm? You won’t change my mind about it. You knew Dalton’s policy when you decided to attend here, and you will see for yourself now that it is definitely, _always_ enforced. But let’s not dwell on that now. I’m more concerned with the fact that you would allow our friendship to be held to ransom like this. Kurt, I know we’ve not known each other for that long, but I thought that you trusted me. Do you trust me Kurt?”

Blaine seemed to have an art for asking difficult questions, Kurt thought wryly, even as he bought himself a few moments by pretending to cough. There really was no easy answer to that question. Did he trust Blaine? Save his father, Kurt really could not answer yes to that. He did have some trust in Blaine, but honestly it was not to the degree the Warbler probably wanted. And Kurt knew that that had absolutely nothing to do with Blaine himself, but rather his own personal history. He’d been hurt too much in the past to easily place his trust in anyone. Most of the friends’ he’d had in his younger days had abandoned him, a few throwing personal secrets to the way in a way that further ostracised him. Then, there was the fact that while he had people in New Directions, they were finicky at best. Friendships changed faster than fashion trends within the group, and time and time again had proven how easily it was for a Directioner to backstab someone else for personal gain. He had experienced it on more than one occasion, so, although he acted friendly enough with everyone else, Kurt had no real trust or faith in them. It’d only hurt him so much more whenever one of their (usual) shenanigans unfolded.

“I-I can’t answer that Blaine,” he admitted softly. He didn’t need to focus on his face to see the wave of sadness that crossed Kurt’s Blaine’s face.

He took an instinctive step back when Blaine sighed, before crossing the room. He did not know what he had expected from Blaine after his words, but it certainly was not the boy reaching him in a few swift strides before enveloping him in his arms, pulling him tight into his frame. “Blaine?” Kurt whispered, from where his head was being gently pressed down into Blaine’s shoulder, even as his arms gingerly crept up to return the hug.

“What’s happened to you in the past Kurt?” Blaine returned in a saddened whisper. “Gods, what on earth has Lima done to you that you’re so unwilling to trust anyone – to trust _me_? Have I ever given you any indication that I’d hurt you Kurt, in any way?”

“No,” he admitted. And he hadn’t. Blaine was the one who, instead of outing him for spying, had bought him coffee and listened to his woes. Blaine was the one who had risked punishment from Dalton to journey to McKinley a few days later to help him confront his main bully. And he had been the one there to receive his painful phone call about coming here, and had been waiting at the front gates with an open smile and a friendly, sympathetic hug. Blaine had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to him; helping him to adjust to this strange, new school with an energy that often left Kurt staring after him in mild surprise – how could someone be so happy. Blaine’s implied words were true. He had never given him a reason to doubt him…and yet he did not trust him. “I’m sorry,” he continued, trying, and failing to pull away as Blaine’s grip on him tightened.

“You don’t need to apologise Kurt, not for this,” Blaine told him, before, with a final squeeze, releasing him. “It’s not your fault you don’t trust easily. I don’t like it, and I’m hurt that I’ve not proven myself to be different to you yet, but I don’t blame you for it. I just wish that you had had enough faith in me to have come to me the moment Wesley tried to blackmail you against joining the Warblers.”

“How could I?” Kurt protested, even as he winced at the word ‘blackmail’. “I know how close you are. Why would you believe me?”

“Speaking from experience?” Blaine couldn’t help but inquire, before offering Kurt an apologetic smile when he winced at his words. “Yes, you’re right that Wesley and I are, _were_ , close. But you still should have said something Kurt, if not to me, then to someone else.”

“It’s not that easy Blaine,” Kurt protested, an irritated edge creeping into his tone. “Half of the Warblers already don’t like me because I was a spy here.”

Blaine cocked his head to the side at that. “Did Wes tell you that?” he asked, a trace of anger lacing his tone. “Kurt, David and I told no one about you. And I doubt Wes did either…I know he didn’t. What was the point of that after we established that you really were harmless? The guys who recognise you from that day believed your first story. You were a new student here…you just didn’t start for a next three weeks. Kurt, tomorrow we will sit and hash out everything dearest Wesley told you. But for now, let’s continue with this. If you thought that you could not go to me or any of the other Warblers, why not a teacher?”

“Why would they believe me? I’m new…and from McKinley. Why would they take my word over Wes?”

Blaine frowned at that. “Kurt, all allegations here are taken seriously, no matter how petty they may seem. No teacher would dismiss your concerns without thorough investigations, and even if nothing could be done about it, a note of your complaint is taken, and if, at a later time, any other issues seem to be arising, then the school can take further action.”

Kurt could only stare at that. What he would have given for McKinley to have had some sort of system like that. Blaine seemed to read that from his expression, for he sighed and briefly hugged him again. “I am so glad you got out of that hellhole Kurt. Now we just have to get the hellhole out of you. Come, let’s sit and finish this okay?”

Kurt nodded, and followed him somewhat docilely to his bed where they took a seat. “We’re almost done,” Blaine said reassuringly, realising just how much this was taking out of Kurt. “Let’s talk about the actual threat Wesley made to you. He told me that he said that he would ruin our friendship?”

“Yes.”

“Kurt, I want you to tell me why you would sacrifice what you love for that. I’ve been trying to figure it out ever since Wes admitted to it. You’ve already said that you don’t trust me – no Kurt, I really do understand where you are coming from with it. It just makes me wonder that if you don’t really trust me, why would you follow what Wesley wanted?”

Kurt knew that he would sound so pathetic when he answered, but really, with the gentle gaze being directed toward him, he could not stay quiet. “I- you’re my only friend Blaine. I don’t really trust you yet, but I really like you, so I didn’t want to lose that.”

“So instead you constantly lied to me and yelled at me.”

Kurt dropped his gaze at that, feeling a flush rise in his cheeks as he thought about how he had been treating Blaine. That really was not the way someone wanting to retain a friendship behaved, he realised. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine reached out, surprising Kurt by rubbing his thumb along his lowered jaw, before grasping it, making him make eye contact. “Your actions hurt me Kurt. It really sucked knowing that you were not being truthful with me; and the way you lashed out at me…”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt repeated shakily. “I-you should stay away from me. It’s like Wesley said, I don’t know how to be a good friend.”

“Hey now,” Blaine frowned. “I’m just being honest with you Kurt. I don’t appreciate your behaviour toward me recently. Yes, I know I was…overly persistent, and the lying, though I hate it and hope you never lie to me again, I understand to a certain extent. It’s you lashing out like you did that bothers me the most, and that, I don’t think was deliberate on your part. I think it’s something you always do when you’re defensive, and you’ve gotten away with it in the past, but not with me Kurt. I care enough not to let you push me away like that, and I really hope never to see that side of you again, okay? We’ll work on it together.”

“Why would you want to though? It’d be easier just to get rid of me. I don’t know how to be a friend Blaine. It’s probably why I don’t have any real ones. You should go away while you have the chance to and…oh!”

Kurt’s words ended abruptly when Blaine’s hands reached out, and, grabbing his arms firmly, Blaine shook him for a few seconds. “Kurt, stop it. I’m not going to go away. You won’t get rid of me that easy. I don’t want to hear you saying that again, okay? I see now why Wesley got you to listen to him. I never even realised…I had no idea that you were so insecure Kurt. No, I don’t mean it as an insult. I’ve already said that it’s your school to blame, not you. Coming to Dalton may just be the best thing in the world for you Kurt. I really hope that you’ll give it – give me a chance to show you how things should be.”

“Why do you want to?” he asked quietly, a small smile working its way onto his face when Blaine reached up with a hand to stroke his cheek softly.

“Because I care,” he said simply.

And, even though it was only three words, Kurt believed him. Believed that perhaps this time he had found someone he could put his trust in. It would not be easy, years of hurt could not be erased in a moment, but, looking into Blaine’s liquid gaze now, he saw nothing but honesty and hope for a better tomorrow in his gaze, and he nodded, a silent acceptance of his words.

They would talk for a while longer, until curfew drew Blaine to his own room. And then, in the morning, they would talk again. Blaine would not listen to Kurt’s last minute attempt to stop him, and Wesley would receive two weeks’ worth of detention and a call home to his parents. Kurt would still refuse to join the Warblers…he didn’t want to remain on a team with Wesley – even if, by unanimous decision he was replaced on the Council. And Blaine, though it didn’t please him, would agree with that, knowing that come their senior year, Kurt would be dancing and singing beside him.

They would have their rough patches. Kurt’s trust issues and Blaine’s occasional impatience would come between them time and time again, but with each time, Kurt’s faith and trust in not only Blaine, but also others who proved themselves to him would increase to the point where, when Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend, he would agree without a moment’s hesitation. Similarly, five years after that, he would agree to marry him, forever join his life to him, the one person who had proven to him that it was okay to believe and put his trust into another person, because although there were many bad people in the world, it was no reason to give up. And, as he looked into his husband’s eyes as they recited their vows, Kurt was glad that he did. Because it was this very night, the one where he made a conscious decision to try to trust Blaine, that put Kurt along the path to this most important moment in his life.

                                                                             


End file.
